


Oneshots

by Anichibi_Fangirl



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi_Fangirl/pseuds/Anichibi_Fangirl
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots because that's kinda my thing. Mostly angst because angst is my religion.





	1. Random introduction chapter idk

This is legit just gonna be a collection of angsty oneshots that are occasionally sibling bonding but mostly ships with the occasional fluff here and there. A few of these are from my Wattpad (shameless self ad, my Wattpad is Chibimatsu, follow me on there if you want), but for the most part these are just random oneshots.


	2. Random introduction chapter idk

I woke up in a pitch black room. I couldn't even see my hands or anything. I felt something soft on top of me. _This is a blanket. Where am I?_ I tried to get up, but instead I fell and slammed my head against something. "Ow!" I felt the object. _Nightstand. Am I at an inn? If I am, then why is it so dark?_ I kept feeling around the room. _Ross must be pulling a prank on me. He must've covered the windows or something._ I stood up and felt around for the windows. I felt cold glass touch my hand and froze. _The windows aren't covered by anything._

I started to panic. _What the **hell**... _ I tried to reach the door but I tripped over something. "Owww!" I whined loudly. "Herooo, shut uuuuup. It's late." That was Ross! "R-Ross?!" I called. I was seriously scared. I heard the blankets over him move. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ross, where are you?" I cried. "H-Huh...?" He sounded really confused. "Why's it so dark?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Alba, what are you talking about?" Ross actually sounded concerned for once. I was hyperventilating at this point and tears were streaming down my face. "Alba, calm down and breathe. Now, what's wrong?" Ross spoke in a calming voice. "I-I don't know! Everything's dark and I don't know what's going on! I...I'm scared, Ross." I sobbed.

I felt arms around me and a warmth near my face. Fingers were running through my hair and I felt safe. "Shh, Alba. You're okay. I'm right here. Everything's gonna be okay." Ross whispered. I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried. "Ross...am I...blind?" I asked, my voice quivering. Ross didn't answer, but I could hear faint sobs. "I'm so sorry, Alba." I felt him move me so my head was on his shoulder and his was on mine. "Why are you sorry ?" I hugged Ross back. "I let this happen to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you." This sounded so strange coming from Ross, but I didn't care. "I love you too, Ross."

I heard the creaking of the door. "Alba? Ross?" I heard Ruki's voice. "What's wrong, Ross?" Ruki sounded like a small child asking her parents why grandma isn't breathing. So ignorant of the situation, but still concerned. "Ruki, A-Alba can't see anything." Ross choked out a sob. "So he's even more useless than before?" I felt one of Ross's arms move and I heard something being thrown, followed by a soft "Ow!" from Ruki. "This isn't the time for that, Ruki! Alba's blind and he's terrified! The least you can do is act concerned!" Ross yelled. I heard the thumping of feet, and felt something jump on my back and hug me. "I-I'm sorry, Alba! I didn't mean to be mean! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay, Ruki. Besides, it's true." I heard Ross gasp softly. "Ruki, it's late. Go back to bed." Ross ordered. "Okay." Ruki left, closing the door behind her. "Ross, she's right. I really am much more useless than before."

"Don't say that! Just because you're blind, doesn't mean-" I laughed softly. "Ross, I could barely fight a slime without getting exhausted. But now? I can't fight. Period. What good's a hero that can't fight?" I felt Ross's warmth leave my body, before feeling someone's lips on mine. Ross was _kissing_ me. I kissed back. My face was burning up. We parted and Ross picked me up. He placed me down on the bed I woke up on and got in next to me. I felt him pull the blanket over the two of us. He brought me close to him and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Alba." I moved closer to Ross, burying my face in his chest. "Goodnight, Ross."


	3. To Protect at All Costs (Senyuu, Rosal)

Alba couldn't count how many times someone's had to bail him out of a dangerous situation, at least not on one hand. He knew he was a lost cause, not really worth protecting in his own eyes. But, in the eyes of another, Alba probably meant the world to them, and they would do whatever it takes to protect him.

Alba barely dodged an attack from Dezember, the shadow barely grazing his cheek. He was honestly getting exhausted from all this dodging he was doing. He was slow to dodge an attack, but no impact or injury came. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. There was a thump next to him, as well as the clattering of metal. He hesitantly turned his head and his eyes were met with red eyes, causing him to freeze up. "S-Soldier?!" _Did he take the hit for me?!_

It was very clear Ross wasn't going to survive. There was a giant crack in his chest plate, two pieces of the actual armor laying nearby on the ground, both stained red with blood. His sword was destroyed, as a chunk from the middle of it was missing, causing the rest of it to break off. The actual hole in his body went straight through his chest, showing a mess of blood. Alba swore he saw some of his bones as well, though he was disgusted by that fact.

"Soldier, why'd you do that?!" He yelled, his voice cracking as he choked on tears. Sure, Ross tormented him to no end, but Alba knew he was a nice guy deep down. That, and, to him, losing Ross felt like he was losing a part of himself, if that even made sense. Alba didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he didn't really care to find out right now.

"Hero...good. I made it in time." Ross gasped, a smile on his face. Sure, it was pained, but, it was _genuine_. Alba was really happy to see him smiling, but the other half of him was concerned. He sounded like he was actually going to die. Alba helped Ross sit up, resting him against a nearby rock. "Wh-What do you mean 'in time'?! You didn't have to save me! I could've-" Ross cut him off by placing his hand on Alba's chest, over his heart. "He was aiming here, Hero. If...you had dodged a bit...quicker, you could have survived. But...you're reaction was delayed...so I had to step in."

"But...why, though? Why did you save me like that?"

"I...I don't really know the answer myself, Hero. But, I'm glad I did." Ross coughed harshly, coughing up blood in the process. Alba was speechless as Ross kept coughing up more blood. He had tried his best to stay strong for the dying soldier, but this sight was too much for him and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ross..."

The soldier noticed almost immediately. "Alba, it's okay." The hero never thought he'd see the day Ross would be genuinely worried about him, but that just made the sight all the more heartbreaking. _It should have been me laying here, not Ross. I don't care how sadistic he is, he doesn't deserve to die. Not like this._

Alba carefully, and with little hesitation, hugged the older male, not caring if his blood stained his clothes. "Alba, What are you-" Ross stopped talking when he heard Alba's faint sobs. He hugged him back, even though simply moving his arms had become a challenge for him. Dezember was long gone by now. Apparently it didn't matter to him which one of them he killed, just as long as he killed at least one.

Ross was finding it harder to breathe as time went on. It was difficult to move his body and, with just one lung still working, Ross probably didn't have much time left. "Alba...I don't have much time left here. I'm sorry." Alba looked at the black haired soldier with surprise. "W-Wait, maybe someone can help you! Y-Yeah, someone might come by and help heal you! Th-There's always-" Ross pulled the brunette into a kiss in an attempt to calm him down. As this registered into Alba's mind, he kissed back. Ross pulled back, a soft smile on his face before he closed his eyes one last time. "Ross...? Ross, wake up! Ross?!" Alba realized the reason he felt the way he did.

He loved Ross with all his heart.

**\------------------------------------------**  
Ross always made it seem like he was cold hearted and didn't care about anyone but himself, but, deep down, he cared deeply for his friends. Him being cruel was just his way of showing his love. He was always quick to save one of his friends, but he never thought he'd be _saved_ by one of them, especially when the one who did save him was _the most useless._

Ross defended himself from Dezember as he fought. He countered every attack that came his way. What he didn't notice was a shadow behind him about to strike. "Ross!" The soldier turned his attention to Alba, who shoved him out of the way of the attack. One shadow grazed his back while the other, the one Ross didn't notice, cut into Alba's chest, cutting his right arm off in the process. Ross's eyes were filled with rage. He glared at Dezember, running at the demon with his sword readied. He attacked the demon, cutting him in half and ultimately killing him.

He heard coughing behind him and turned to Alba, who had moved himself to a rock to rest on. He was covering his side, breathing heavily. There was blood on the ground near him, as well as a faint trail from where he fell. He overall looked horrible. "Hero..." Ross ran to the brunette, sliding on his knees and stopping next to him. He hugged Alba, careful of his injuries. "S-Soldier?" Alba sounded concerned. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Alba jumped at the soldier's volume.

"You said it yourself, Ross. I'm a hero. What kind of hero doesn't help people in their hour of need?" Alba laughed at bit before coughing again. He covered his mouth, blood escaping through the cracks between his fingers. A few tears escaped his eyes from the pain. He tried to hide it, but the fact he was missing an arm and his lung was cut open was really painful. Especially when the cut was really deep and almost cut his lung in half. "R-Ross, I don't think I'll-" Alba coughed again, quickly covering his mouth. Blood covered the front of his hand at this point. Ross backed out of the hug and saw the young hero, who had tears in his eyes and a small trail of blood from his mouth.

It really hurt Ross seeing Alba like this. "Alba...y-you'll survive! I can heal you! I mean, your injuries can't be too bad, right?!" Alba gave him a sympathetic look. "Ross, it's alright. You don't have to pretend to care about me." Ross looked at the boy with surprise. "W-What..."

"I know you just kept me around as a target for your sadistic actions." Ross couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's not true!" Alba jumped. "That's far from the truth, Alba! Sure, I did enjoy messing with you, but that's not the only reason I liked having you around! I..." Ross yelled. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I love you..."

"Ross..." Alba put his arm around the black haired male's neck and brought him close, kissing him. Ross was surprised by this action at first, but he quickly kissed back. Until he felt Alba's strength weaken and he fell back onto the rock. "A-Alba? Alba, wake up! Alba! Alba!" Ross screamed the younger male's name in desperation.

He truly loved the young hero.


End file.
